


Thunderphobia

by oddshine



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms, im not sure what else to tag this ;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddshine/pseuds/oddshine
Summary: this is the first time sam and max have ever had a place of their own together. during a particularly stormy night, Max begins to realize that his friend is a lot more easily startled than he thought.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Kudos: 53





	Thunderphobia

It was a warm and cloudy summer night. They sat on the sofa of their cozy new apartment, watching tv after a long day of unpacking. Well, calling it unpacking would be an understatement, considering they just opened the boxes, grabbed the bare minimum, and got distracted with whatever caught their eyes. Now Max was sitting in Sam's lap as sounds of cartoonish violence filled the room, almost enthralling enough to distract them from the storm that had begun to grow outside. It wasn't till a flash of light painted the walls that he even noticed there was a storm in the first place.

Max looked out the window from where he was seated to see it was pouring outside. A grin came to his face, he loved a good thunderstorm. The possibility of disaster was always thrilling, and seeing lightning fork through the clouds never got old. He let out a chuckle. "boy, it sure is coming down out there, ey sam?" he quipped. Before he could get a response though, he heard a low rumble, which caused Sam to tense up under him. "you alright, Sam?" he asked, puzzled by Sam's sudden rigidness. Sam responded with a small hum as if only half paying attention to what he had said.

As another flash filled the room, Max looked up at Sam, who was now staring at the window anxiously. ' _Was sam afraid of thunder?_ ' he thought to himself. The possibility wasn't too surprising considering Sam was a dog and all. Still, it wasn't really something he anticipated in the guy. He patted Sam on the arm, making an ill-attempt at soothing his friend's nerves. Max could feel Sam start to relax until a sharp roar rattled the apartment. Max almost let out a yelp as he felt Sam's arms wrap around him, pulling him into his chest.

Max could hear little whimpers come from Sam, making his heart twist. As much as he liked to tease Sam for being such a softy, it didn't mean that he didn't feel for him when he got like this. It pained max to see him so distraught. Max started petting Sam's arm again, hushing him. "its gonna be alright, sam, it'll pass eventually." Max consoled. He grabbed the remote on the armrest and turned up the tv, hoping it would drown out the thunder. Soon Max could feel Sam's head move from looking at the window to the tv, a smile coming to max's face as Sam placed his head between his ears. The tv sure seemed to be doing the job as he felt Sam ease back into the sofa and slacken his embrace on him.

He could already tell that their neighbors were going to hate their guts considering the racket, but he didn't really care. He and Sam stayed like this through the entire storm, falling asleep on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit short but I hope you guys liked my first fic! iv got plenty more one-shot ideas and a couple of multi-chapter fic ideas that I want to write but feel free to send me suggestions for fic ideas tho (either through ao3, twitter, or tumblr!)


End file.
